


Hungry

by soldmysoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Metaphors, Junkrat needs to eat more, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoul/pseuds/soldmysoul
Summary: Back at the hideout, Junkrat is desperate for something that Roadhog has to give him.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I don't even know how to explain myself. Enjoy?

“C’mon, Hoggy, give it ta me already!” Junkrat whined desperately. 

Roadhog chuckled darkly as his scrawny boss looked needily up at him, licking his lips hungrily. He didn’t think he’d ever get over just how good Junkrat looked when he begged like that. They’d only just walked through the door to their hideout seconds before, and the smaller man had already hurriedly shucked off his gear in anticipation of what would come next. Roadhog regarded Junkrat coolly, taking his time to remove his own vest and weaponry. The other man fidgeted restlessly, eager and impatient, as Roadhog carefully piled his belongings on the floor, taking care to arrange them just so.

“Hoggyyyy,” Junkrat begged again, running his hands over his bodyguard’s ample belly. “Ya said if I was good I could have it, an’ I was! Didn’t even blow nothin’ up... an’ I wanted ta somethin’ fierce.” Roadhog considered this - the man with the golden puppy dog eyes had a point, he  _ hadn’t  _ blown anything up during their quick supply run. That in and of itself must’ve taken almost every ounce of self-control the squirming brat had in him. 

“Be patient, Jamison,” Roadhog rumbled, placing a massive hand on the blond’s patchy wild hair. He felt a shiver run through Junkrat - it always did  _ things _ to him when the larger man used his proper name. He leaned against the hand, adoring the way it practically engulfed his head. Roadhog could see an amber eye look up at him in a gap between his fingers, and it looked  _ hungry _ . 

Roadhog withdrew his hand and Junkrat groaned softly at the loss of contact. “Go sit down on the couch,” he commanded softly. Junkrat’s eyes lit up and he sprinted across the room, vaulting over the back of the couch to sit prim and proper (as best as he could, anyway) on the ancient piece of furniture. He looked back over his shoulder expectantly, and Roadhog couldn’t help but admire how cooperative Junkrat was when he was like this. He could probably tell him to jump off the roof and the bastard would do it, if it meant getting what he so desperately wanted from Roadhog. 

The mountain of a man slowly made his way over to the couch, stopping when he stood facing his seated employer. He looked down at the practically ravenous man in front of him and slowly, so slowly, reached up to undo the buckles and straps that held his mask in place. There was a soft  _ hiss _ as the seal around the edge of his face was broken, and he slid the leather up and off. 

Junkrat had seen his bodyguard’s face plenty of times before, but every once in awhile the details escaped him. Salt and pepper stubble along a powerful jaw. Full, pouting lips that begged to be kissed and bitten. Lower canines that were practically small tusks, the tips just barely peeking past those lovely lips. A nose that had clearly been broken a few times but was still strong and proud. Eyes the color of rich coffee that sparkled in the dim light. Thick brows that so often furrowed in frustration at Junkrat’s shenanigans, now relaxed. And of course, the broad, gnarled scar that twisted across his face from above one of his brows and down to his cheekbone. Junkrat shivered with admiration and pleasure, as if it were the most perfect face he’d ever set eyes on.

“Hooley dooley, I’ve got me a right gorgeous bloke fer a bodyguard,” Junkrat mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. Roadhog smirked, and Junkrat practically melted. The larger man stepped forward and reached down to grasp and unsheath the object of Junkrat’s desire. He was practically drooling now, wide eyes locked on Roadhog’s thick fingers and what they were wrapped around. 

“Fuck, mate, c’mon… yer killin’ me here,” he whispered, losing what little of his patience remained. Roadhog gripped tighter, bringing the hot length level with Junkrat’s eyes. 

“This what ya want?” he teased, voice rumbling deeply. The vibrations sent chills up Junkrat’s spine and he nodded hastily, mouth hanging open obscenely. “Hmm… ya sure? Pretty big.” Even his own massive fingers had trouble wrapping around the girth completely, such was the size. But Junkrat seemed resolute in his decision. 

“I can handle it, Hoggy,” he looked up reassuringly, momentarily tearing his eyes away from the masterpiece before him. He gingerly placed his hand on it as well, relishing the size and the heat, before Roadhog relinquished his control and let the other man take over.

“Go slow,” he ordered, “Make it last.” Junkrat made a disapproving sound at the back of his throat but seemed to acquiesce nonetheless. He wanted it, no matter what he had to do to get it. He’d developed a taste that could only be satisfied by  _ this _ . His tongue snaked across his thin lips eagerly before wrapping his mouth around the end, and Roadhog hummed approvingly. 

Despite the encouragement to “go slow,” it only took a few moments for Junkrat to entirely engulf the entire thing.  _ Damn, he’s fast,  _ Roadhog thought, more impressed than anything else. He looked down at the scrawny man, whose face beamed with pride and contentment, and smiled admiringly. 

“Ya made a mess,” he softly reprimanded, swiping a white glob from the other man’s lip with a large thumb. Junkrat giggled happily and sucked the thumb into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip teasingly as he savored the flavor. He popped the thumb out of his mouth and grinned mischievously up at Roadhog.

“Sour cream’s the best part,” he titters, sitting back on the couch and resting a hand on his full stomach. “Damn good burrito. Coulda used more kick, though. More, wot are they called? Ha-la-peenas?”

Roadhog chuckled before fishing his own veggie burrito from the bag. “Jalapeños."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a long story how this came about. Suffice it to say that my bf mentioned that there should be a misleading fanfic where it seems all sexual but then it turns out the characters are just eating burritos. So I guess that's how this came to be. It's not supposed to be good, necessarily, just... something. Idfk. I didn't wanna put spoilers in the tags because that would ruin the ridiculous fun heh


End file.
